


Can I Sleep in Your Bed Tonight?

by lolzilla



Series: nightmare collection [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolzilla/pseuds/lolzilla
Summary: Jaune has a nightmare but Ren is there to comfort him.





	Can I Sleep in Your Bed Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> You know those times you should be working on the fanfiction you haven't updated in months but you have a dream about a dream so you write that instead?
> 
> I do.
> 
> P.S. you should watch this if you enjoy suffering for your ships like me  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lMgrYkjM4Y

_ Jaune pushed desperately at the locker door as Pyrrha entered the code to send him away. “Pyrrha, please don’t do this!” _

 

_ Pyrrha walked away and Jaune pushed the door in vain as the locker took off. _

 

Ren turned when Jaune sat upright, drenched in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. He stood and walked over to him when he noticed the tears on Jaune’s cheeks. Ren perched on the side of Jaune’s bed and the blonde turned to look at him. “Pyrrha?”

 

“Pyrrha,” Jaune confirmed. Ren pulled him into a hug and Jaune buried his face into the crook of his neck. He rubbed small circles into Jaune’s back with his thumb as he listened to his breathing calm. Jaune took a deep breath before pulling away slightly, “What are you doing awake?”

 

“I couldn’t sleep, you’re not the only one who has been plagued by nightmares,” Ren said. Jaune gently pulled him down to lay next to him. Ren looked confused, “Jaune, wha-”

 

“I think I found a solution to our problem, if you don’t mind,” Jaune said.

 

Ren chuckled, “I’m more concerned about how Nora will react if she wakes up to find us sleeping in the same bed.” 

 

Jaune laughed quietly and pulled Ren flush against his chest, “I’d like to see that.”

 

Ren smiled and cuddled into Jaune’s shoulder. Both boys closed their eyes, minutes passed and Jaune was sure Ren was asleep. He carefully brushed Rens bangs to the side and kissed his forehead. When he pulled away one of Ren’s eyes was open. Jaune froze, but Ren only closed his eyes again and held Jaune a little closer.

 

“Goodnight Jaune.”

 

“Goodnight Ren.”


End file.
